If We Were A Movie
by Chasing.Twilight
Summary: It was cheesy and it was predictable, but it was her happy ending. Nate/Caitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Naitlyn is soooo my new obsession. I adore them. Nicholas, Nicholas ... 

**Disclaimer**: Ya know, still nothing! Funny that!

--

"Stupid boys" I mumbled, wiping the tears furiously as they continued to fall. I made myself even smaller and burrowed into the corner of the supply closet in the dark. They hadn't left me alone for two weeks now. I was so sick and tired of being abused, both mentally and physically. It wasn't anything bad ... but they would throw things at me in class, call me names. Well it had started that way. And me being me, I had reacted. I told them that I wasn't going to take their crap and they had better stop now before they got into serious trouble. It only made them worse.

And the very reason I was huddled in the dark storage cupboard of my favourite room in the school was clutched in my shaking hands. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the page.

"Caitlyn" the scruffy handwriting read "don't threaten US. Just because your best friends with Nate Black doesn't mean your better then us. We don't know why he would be friends with you anyway. Your so butt ugly, we wonder how many mirrors you've cracked."

And the bit that _really_ hurt the most was "and no one will EVER love you. Especially not Nate Black. You're going to be alone forever."

I bit her lip again and a fresh wave of tears cascaded down my face. If there was anything that got to Caitlyn Geller other then my music, it was my best friend in the whole world, Nathaniel Jake Black. And how head over heels in love I was for him.

He didn't notice. Boys were so blind.

Plus there was that girlfriend of his. _Selma._ She was not a nice girl.

She only wanted to date him because he was famous. But the fame was nothing to me. We had been friends far too long for her to care. He was just Nate and I was just Caitlyn when we were together.

The door in front of me was shut, but I saw the light flicker on in the music room outside. I stifled my sobs and prayed they wouldn't come to the storage cupboard but of course, they did.

I watched the areas that the light was blocked out grow larger under the crack in the door and closed my eyes as it opened.

Oh God. Did it get any worse?

"Why do you want to go in the _storage_ cupboard Nate?" Selma's whiny voice moaned. That voice. It was very nearly the worst thing about her, if she wasn't dating the love of my life. I heard him mumble something in return and Selma sighed before there was thudding sound. I opened my eyes, immensely grateful for the dark shadow that hid me right now. Nate has been thrust into the cupboard and Selma was now pressing him against the piano I was hiding next to. Because of the way it dipped, he was leaning very awkwardly.

"Selma" he said, pushing her away with one hand "wait."

She ignored him and threw herself back at him, her fingers tangling in his gorgeous curly hair and her lips attacking his with a force. I looked away. I felt absolute pain, but this was nothing she hadn't seen before. How I longed to be the one on those lips. I would never treat them with such force. They deserved to be loved, not mauled.

"Stop it Selma" Nate said in a second of air, but it was sucked away again. When Selma's hand began to lift Nate's top towards his head. My stomach churned. I did _not_ want to see this.

"Selma!" I wouldn't have to.

"Yes Natey poo?"

I could all too easily imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Listen ... I don't think we should be together ... anymore."

My mouth dropped. Selma's brow furrowed. "What did you say?"

"This" he gestured to them "isn't working for me anymore. I'm sorry, Selma."

Her face was priceless. "Well it's still working for me. And I don't just give up Nate!"

He didn't reply. She exhaled angrily and stamped her foot. "This isn't good enough Nate! We go together! I'm _popular_ and you're a _celebrity_ which automatically makes you popular! Can't you see?! The entire school _expects_ us to be together! And if rumour gets round that Selma Goh can't keep her boyfriend. What do you think that's going to do to me?"

"Selma. You'll be fine. "

"NO I _WON'T_ NATE!" she screeched. "YOU ARE _SO_ NOT DOING THIS TO ME!"

Jeez, OTT much?

"Selma ..."

There was a crack. She had actually slapped him around the face. It took every ounce of self control in me to not leap to my feet and kick her to timbuckfreakingtwo. Selma turned and left.

Nate stood in silence. He didn't make any move to leave, so guess I was stuck here until he was gone.

Suddenly, he turned and began to organize the music pages on top of the piano. That was so Nate. Throw himself into something else so he could forget for a while. I struggled backwards more silently until his feet were almost in front of me. I screwed my eyes up, hoping he wouldn't see me.

Then the sound of paper falling started and didn't stop. Pages and pages of music notes were falling onto my in the darkness. I raised my arms in alarm – although, what was paper going to do to me?!

It bounced off me and I prayed he didn't notice that it wasn't tumbling to the floor, like it should.

"What the ...?" he mumbled, leaning forwards into the darkness and fumbling for the light above my head – yeah, what bright spark put a light switch at the back of the cupboard?

I looked up and the light switched on. Our inches were a few inches from each others. I could only imagine what my puffy eyes and sore face looked like.

He looked positively shocked to see me sitting there. I half smiled. "Erm ... hi Nate."

"Caitlyn ... what are you _doing_ here?"

I opened and closed my mouth. "Can't a girl sit in a storage cupboard if she wants to?"

His brow furrowed, _adorably._ "Okay ..."

"Listen" I said, trying to stand up – he grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him as he straightened up "Selma is such a –"

He placed a hand over my mouth. "Caitlyn." he whispered "don't."

I could smell him perfectly. It was driving me insane how much I wanted to place my lips over his plump ones. Is it even natural that a boy has lips divine looking?

I lifted my hand that held the note and removed it, nodding.

"What's that?" he asked nodding to the paper. I blushed and snatched it behind my back. "It's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? So why are you blushing?"

"I – I'm not!" I said quickly. He suddenly threw his arms around my waist, reaching behind me to grab the paper. I squealed and struggled backwards, his smell closer then ever before. Hate to have a _Twilight_ moment, but it was intoxicating.

"Nate" I said breathlessly as we hit the wall "stop!"

His chocolate eyes looked down into mine and he smiled brilliantly. "Not a chance."

His fingers finally found mine and in shock, I dropped the paper. He chuckled and bent down to pick it up. I hung my head as he scanned through it, his face distorting in confusion. "Caitlyn ... who is this from?"

"No one" I whispered, tears beginning to fall again. Nate was the last person I wanted to see that, let alone see me cry over it. I looked up and he was looking at me ... I couldn't describe it. Like he wanted to make the world a better place just so I would stop crying. He placed a hand either side of my face and wiped my tears away softly.

"Who wrote this, Caitlyn?" he said quietly, bringing his face very close to mine and looking deep in my eyes. I shook my head and tried to look away but he held me fast. "Caitlyn. Tell me."

I looked back. "Ryan Workman and his friends."

He nodded and pulled me into his arms. I leant my head into his chest and sobbed onto his blue chequered shirt. He lay his head on top of mine and rubbed my back as I sobbed. The weight of his head suddenly lifted and I could have sworn for a few seconds I felt something softly touch my hair.

"Okay Caity" he let go of me and I noticeably drooped. He chuckled and grabbed my hand in the most daring move he had ever made. The boundaries of our friendship were becoming blurred ...

"Let's go."

"Where?" I asked, confused.

"To beat the shit out of those guys. No one touches my Caity."

I couldn't help it. I let out a wild sob and threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"Don't, Nate. It's not worth it."

I couldn't believe what he wanted to do. Nate was not a violent man ...

"They deserve it."

"Think about what it could do to your career ..."

"I have" I felt him nod "and I still think it would be _very_ worth it."

He would sacrifice his dream for me. _Me._

"Don't make mistakes on my account Nate. And I would never let you."

"I'd like to see you stop me" he said. I could hear a grin in his voice and I looked up to see him smiling again.

"Nathaniel. I could overpower you easily."

He laughed and suddenly picked me up, flipped me over and gently placed me on the floor below him. I caught my breath and crossed my arms. "I am so not talking to you anymore."

I pulled myself up and watched him laugh at me good naturedly. I stalked out of the closet into the music room and felt his hand grab mine as I reached for the door. There goes that electricity again.

"Caity ... please talk to me. I can't go very long without talking to you."

I let a grin slip onto my face. "Sure."

"I can't" he said, suddenly all trace of teasing gone. I turned and saw he was wearing a very serious face. "I – I love you, Caity."

I opened my mouth to reply, but suddenly, all the lights went out.

--

**AN:** tension, tension! So I wonder, what is going to happen next?  
I personally think this sucked because I was writing with my family running around behind me and I HATE the distraction. It's not very cute. But the second and last chapter ... well it will be.  
Review for part two!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: THANK YOU! So much for all the reviews!**

**On with the second part!**

**(I think I'm going to change the summary too. It doesn't really fit the story, so watch out for that.)**

--

Did I mention I was afraid of the dark?

My breath hitched in my throat as I looked around, trying desperately to find a source of light. I was breathing faster and faster and – oh God no, I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Caity?" Nate said warily "Are you okay?"

I drew in a long shaky breath and bent over, leaning on my legs for support. I felt an arm slide around my waist and pull me close to his body. "Breathe Caity"

It was awkward because I was still bent over, so I straightened up slowly and he pulled me more into his body so I was leaning my head against his chest again. "I didn't know you were afraid of the dark" he muttered, more to himself them me. My breathing slowly returned to normal as he made circles on my back with his hand. When I felt more relaxed, I lifted my head up to look at him.

"Thank you" I whispered and instead of resisting, like I had always done in the past, I lifted a hand a gently brushed a curl that fell into his eye. His chocolate eyes were close enough to see in the darkness and they burned into mine as I whispered "I love you too."

I couldn't have described the look in his eyes at that moment if you had given me all the words in the world. His hand found its way to the side of my face, slightly underneath my hair and his lips crashed onto mine. He tasted like apples and golden syrup. With an intake of breath, my hands wound their way around his neck and ran through his curly locks. He moaned subconsciously and I smiled. In response to the movement of my lips, he smiled too, before moving backwards and placing his forehead on mine.

"Caity" he whispered, bending his head and capturing my lips in short and sweet kisses "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

"How long?" I asked between kisses. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Ten years"

I pulled away. "Ten years?!" I screeched "And you didn't tell me until NOW?!"

He looked sheepish. "This was what I was afraid of."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me 'till now" I mused "this is ... unbelievable. All the times I cried because you got a new girlfriend and flirted with some girl and thought you didn't care ..."

"I made you cry?" he said very quietly. I looked up. He looked in pain.

"You didn't mean to" I said, putting a hand on the side of his face. He leant against it and sighed. I couldn't help smiling before launching myself back onto his lips. Now I had them within my grasp, I didn't want to let go.

I pulled back and he leant against my forehead. It was still dark.

"But I did" he said, quiet anger directed at himself. "I would never purposely hurt you Caity, you mean everything to me and –"

"Nate" I whispered "unless those lips are moving because their on mine, I don't want them to move for any other reason, okay?"

He nodded and a smile crept over his lips. I engulfed him in a hug and he wrapped his arms around my body. I sighed with contentment.

Suddenly, the lights flashed back on we looked up and around at the ceiling. I laughed and skipped out of his arms, grabbing his hand. I glanced out the window and shrieked.

"It's raining Nate!"

"Yeah ... so?"

I gave him big puppy dog eyes. "Can we go dance in it?"

"What?!" he said, shocked.

"Haven't you always wanted to dance in the rain?"

"I – no, I can't say I ever have." he chuckled. Suddenly, his cell rang. "It's Jason" he said.

"Answer it" I smiled, suddenly brought back to earth. Of course he couldn't come and dance in the rain. He _was_ Nate Grey. It would be all over the celeb gossip sites before we could blink.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked, rejecting the call and sweeping me into his arms. He placed a single kiss on my lips and smiled. "I've got a date with the rain."

I shrieked and grabbed his hand again, pulling him out into the corridors. People gave us weird looks as we passed them and I spotted Ryan Workman walking our way.

"Oh no" I whispered. Nate couldn't see him ...

"What's wrong?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

"Nothing" I smiled, pulling him a little faster "come on, let's go"

"Caitlyn!"

Oh no.

"Please don't do anything Nate" I whispered to him as Ryan caught up with us. Nate wrapped a protective arm around my waist and glared at Ryan.

"You made my Caity cry, Workman."

"_Your_ Caity?" he laughed "that's funny."

"How is it _funny_, Workman? You wanna know what would be _funny_? To see your face all over the principles car. Because that's where its gonna be if you ever come near Caitlyn again. Understand me?"

Ryan looked frightened. "Hey man, uh, I was just, joking around, you know ..." he began to back away "sorry dude, I didn't know ..."

Nate kissed my head. "Thank you" I whispered, leaning against him. He brushed my bangs back and smiled. "You're very welcome Miss Geller."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. It was coming down very heavily and I screamed with excitement as the rain pounded down on us. It took seconds for us to get drenched. I leapt around, Nate watching me with a smile.

"Come on Nate!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him with me. I span around, letting the rain soak me and he did too. We bumped into each other and exploded with laughter. The whole situation was just so entirely unbelievable.

He wound his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We began to sway slowly, my head resting against his chest. He started to hum and I could feel the vibrations in his chest. It was soothing.

"You're a terrible singer" I said, putting on a southern accent "but I liked this song."

He laughed. I'm glad he realised what I was talking about. I didn't want him to think I actually thought he _couldn't _sing.

"You're so cheesy Caity" he said, resting his forehead against mine. I smiled. "Hey, I thought you liked that movie!"

He glanced around before nodding. "Yeah, it is pretty awesome."

I laughed and pushed away from him. He grabbed my hand at the last second and span me around. The bell rang for next period and we both looked down at our sodden clothes and laughed.

"The principle is going to kill us" I mused.

"Yeah" he said "but maybe I can win him over with Connect 3 tickets."

"Can _I_ have Connect 3 tickets?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"No" he said. My face dropped. "You can have Connect 3 tickets _and_ backstage passes."

I laughed and grabbed his hand again, pulling him into school.

It was like movie.

And for the first time ever, I'd got the happy ending.

--

**AN: **sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
